Solsticio de Invierno
by kristelo
Summary: Un lugar tranquilo y seguro en el campo, alejado del caos de la ciudad. ¿Será el refugio que les permitira salir adelante? InuyashaxKagome


Kagome

Antes de abandonar Londres para siempre y madarse al campo, kagome phipps fue al refugio de perros abandonados Battersea y volvio con un compañero canino. Tardo por lo menos una hora en decidirse por uno, pero en cuanto lo vio sentado cerca de los abarrotes de su jaula y marandola con ojos oscuros y enternecedores, comprendio que el era el que buscaba, esté tenía exactamente la talla adecuada, era del tamaño que debian ser los perros.

Tenía abundante pelaje suave, parte del cual caía sobre sus ojos; orejas que podia levantar o dejar caer y la cola en alto, como un penacho esplendoroso, el pelaje tenía manchas marrones y blancas.

Su nuevo compañero viajo con kagome , sentado en el asiento del pasajero de su viejo ford fiesta, mirando atraves de la ventana con aire de satisfacción, como si fuera la nueva vida que estaba deceoso comenzar.

Cuando sonaba el timbre de la puerta o creia ver a un intruso , ladraba como enloquecido durante un momento y luego se retiraba a su cesta.

Kagome tardo un tiempo en decidir como iba a llamarlo, al final lo bautizo con el nombre de kuroro.

Kagome con una cesta en la mano y con kuroro sujeto a su correa , cerro la puerta de su cabaña y salio con paso energetico esa tarde de octubre hacia la oficina de correos y la tienda de mercancías generales.

El pueblo ers Dibton en Hampshire, y hacía 18 meses que kagome se había mudado ahí; dejo Londres para siempre con intención de iniciar una nueva vida. Al principio se sentía sola, pero al cabo de un tiempo ya no podia imaginarse viviendo en otro lugar.

De camino ala tiende de mercancías generales paso frente a la taberna, la Dibton Coachhouse ; mas adelante cruzo por la iglesia, con sus tejas y entrada techada al cementerio contiguo y vio el tablero en el que reboloteaban los avisos de la parroquia.

La calle describia una curva y al final de esta, llego ala tienda del pueblo. Ató a kuroro afuera.

En el interior, la tienda estaba bien iluminada, tenía techo bajo y el ambiente era muy acogedor. La dispocisión moderna de los anaqueles de exhibición instalados hacía unos cuantos meses dificultaba ver a primera vista quien se encontraba en la tienda y quien no, y no fue si no hasta que kagome doblo la esquina cuando tuvo ante si la vista familiar de la parte trasera, de pie junto ala caja registradora, se hallaba Inuyasha Taisho pagando lo que debía.

Kagome sentía que el corazón le saltaba de alegría, y siempre le resultaba muy grato ver a Inuyasha. Él habís sido unaq de las personas que conocio cuando llegó a vivir a Dibton.

……..

Fua ala iglesia un domingo por la mañana y después del servicio religioso el parroco la detuvo al salir; el clérigo tenía el cabello erizado por la fresca brisa primaveral y su sobrepelliz Blanco revoloteaba igual que la ropa limpia tendida al sol. Le dirigió unas palabras de bienvenida y enseguida se distrajo.

-Y aquí esta nuestro organista, Inuyasha Taisho . No es el de siempre, verá pero, es un espléndido sustituto cuando se le necesita.

Kagome se volvió y vió un rostro dulce y divertido los ojos de un color miel intenso y una caballera plateada, larga y espesa; vestía un traje de tweed color negro; al mestrecarse las manos, el apretón que le dio fue sincero y cálido.

-¡Qué bien! Me refiero que usted toca el órgano. ¿Ese es su pasatiempo?-pregunto kagome

-No-repuso con gran seriedad Inuyasha-.Es mi trabajo, mi vida- y enseguida esbozo una sonrisa que le quito toda la seriedad a esas palabras-. Es mi profesión.

Uno o dos días después kagome recibió una llamada telefónica.

-Hola habla kikyo Taisho. Conoció a mi esposo al salir de la iglesia. Es el organista. Venga a cenar con nosotros el jueves. Ya abe donde vivimos … en la Grange .La casa solariega de ladrillos rojos y torrecillas al final del pueblo.

-Es muy amable. Me encantara – respondio kagome

-esplendido. Entonces nos veremos el jueves, alrededor de las siete y media.

-muchas gracias- pero kikyo ya había colgado el aricular en el otro extremo de la linea.al parecer la señora Taisho era una dama que no tenía tiempo que perder.

La Grange era la residencia mas grande en Dobton , ala cual se llegaba por el sendero luego de cruzar una reja enorme e imponente. Por algún motivo nada concordaba con la personalidad de Inuyasha.

El jueves por la mañana kagome decidio ir de compras para ver si se podia comprar algo un poco llamativo ya que la ropa para ella siempre representa un problema así que decidio ponerse un vestido de noche estraple le llegaba a las rodillas pero tenía una pequeña apertura hasta la pierna, el vestido le quedaba muy bien ya que le daba la forma exacta a su cuerpo, se llevo el cabello suelto con un pequeño broche de mariposa que la hacia lucir muy llamativa.

Decidio ir a pie , una caminata de diez min. Por el pueblo. Por una vez llego estrictamente a tiempo. Una mujer de pueblo que traía puesto un delantal floreado, abrió la puerta pincipal,

-buenas noches es la señorita phipps ¿verdad? (pregunto)

-si

-la señora Taisho estara enseguida con usted, sólo subió a retocarse el peinado

-soy la primera en llegar(pregunto kagome algo nerviosa)

-sí, pero los demás no tardaran en llegar. La sala…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas.

-eres kagome phipps –kagome alzó la mirada y vio que su anfitriona bajaba por una escalinata ancha.Era una mujer voluptuosa, no tan alta y muy atractiva con un vestido descotado parecido al de kagome solo que le de kiyo era mas largo y la apertura tambien lo era,llevaba un vaso a medio llenar de lo que parecia whisky con soda.

-me retrase un poco y luego recibi una llamada telefónica.

-Hola -tendió la mano-.Soy kikyo Taisho gracias por venir.

Tenía ojos de color azul muy intenso y cabello que como el de kagome era tan negro como la oscuridad de la noche sólo que lacio y un poco mas largo.

-gracias por invitarme (respondió kagome algo complacida).

-pasa, vamos a sentarnos bajo el fuego.

-muchas gracias señora Maswell (respondio kikyo).

Kagome sigio a kikyo hasta un salon grande, recubierto en gran parte por paneles de madera, muy al estilo de los años treinta , y con una chimenea enorme de ladrillos rojos, donde ardía fuego.

-¿Vives aquí desde hace mucho tiempo?-pregunto kagome.

-desde hace cinco años. Un viejo tío me heredo la casa. Solía venir aquí cuando era niña.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?

-Ah! En Londres -kikyo bebio un sorbo reconfortante de su vaso y luego lo puso en la mesa-¿Quieres algo para tomar?, ¿jerez?, ¿ginebra con agua quinada?

La iglesia de Inuyasha , Saint Biddulp, donde era organista, quedaba a sólo diez min. Creo que nos habríamos quedado ahí para siempre, pero herede la Grange .Tenemos una hija Rin , tiene seis años. No se que estara haciendo Inuyasha. Se supone que el servivria las bebidas.Lo siento me dijiste que queria jerez o ginebra

-ginebra con agua quinada- miro a kikyo mientras le servia , luego ella volvio a llenar su vaso generosamente con whisky.

-aquí tienes. Siéntate y cuentame de tu cabaña (dijo kikyo).

-bueno…es pequeña(respondió)

Kikyo rió.

-esta en poultons row , ¿verdad? Las construyeron para alojar a ferrocarrileros ¿no te sientes espantosamente apretujada? (comento kiyko).

-en realidad no. No tengo demasiados muebles y kuroro y yo no ocupamos mucho espacio. Kuroro es mi perro.

-no he entrado en una de esas casas desde que era niña. Tendre que ir a ver

-y, ¿a, que te dedicas? (pregunto kikyo)

-ala jardinería. Trato de arreglar el jardín.

-Montas? (pregunto kikyo cambiando de tema)

-jamas he montado en mi vida.

-acostumbraba a montar a caballo cuando era pequeña. Rin tiene un pony, aunque no muestra demasiado interes-añadió kikyo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?-pregunto kagome algo curiosa.

-toco en el funeral de mi tía, por supuesto ya lo conocía desde hace años. Cuando nos casamos todos solían decirme "ese vago" , "tienes idea de en que te estas metiendo".

-siempre ha sido musico Inuyasha- pregunto kagome quien le parecia maravillosamente interesante-.

-siempre. Antes de casarnos daba lecciones de música en al Glastobury collage, creo que habria continuado pero se retiro cuando quede embarazada de Rin y el destino quizo otra cosa.

Kagome sintió un poco de lástima por Inuyasha y pregunto

-¿le molesto despedirse de Londres?

-si, pero por el bien de Rin le puso buena cara al mal tiempo. además aquí tiene su cuarto de música y a veces da clases privadas.

En ese momento la puerta que daba al vestíbulo se abrió y kikyo se volvió a mirar

-Ah, ahí estas. Hablábamos de ti.

DEREPANTE, llegó el resto de los invitados que llenó la casa con el bullicio de sus voces y la fiesta comenzó. Fue una velada formal, magnifica y tradicional. Cuando sirvieron el aporto , las otras mujeres disfrutaban del aporto, kikyo talvez más que todas.

Cuando la señora Maswell anunció que el café estaba en el salón , kikyo guió a todos sus invitados por el pasillo con paso firme.Se congregaron alrededor del fuego y al levantar la tazqa del café kagome alcanzo a ver por la ventana, la primera estrella asomada por el firmamento sobre la fonda de una alejada haya en flor. Se sento cerca de la ventana , y mientras sostenía la taza disfruto observando las estrellas.

Enseguida de le unió Inuyasha.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto-.

-por supuesto, es una noche muy hermosa.

-te agradaría dar un paseo por el jardín para que te lo muestre? .

-sí, me encantaría, pero,¿no sería descortés?.

-claro que no-él puso la taza de kegome en la bandeja y se dirigio a kikyo- kagome y yo daremos un paseo por el jardín.

-Hace frío- repuso kikyo- asegurate de que llebe un abrigo.

En el vestíbulo, Inuyasha tomo de una silla un abrigo grueso con forro de piel de oveja.

-es de kiyko- te lo prestara-lo puso con gentileza sobre los hombros de kagome y salieron a la preza de la noche primaveral.

Caminaron. Al orto extremo del prado había un jardín de rosas.

-¿Le dedicas tiempo a tu jardín?-preguntó kagome-.

-no. Yo planeo pero contrato a un jardinero.

Uno al lado del otro, recorrieron despacio el ancho sendero sin pavimentar.

-Espero que no te hayas sentido demasiado distanciada de los demás- le comentó Inuyasha.

-desde luego que no-repuso ella-, me guste escuchar.

-¿echas de menos Londres?-pregunto ella-.

-de vez en cuando michisímo. Mi iglesia Saint Biddulp.

-¿eres creyente?-pregunto kagome en un impulso-.

-no lo se, pero he pasado toda mi vida inmerso en la música y me incomodaria vivir en un mundo donde no hubiera nedie a quien darle las gracias

-quieres decir, por las bendiciones que has recibido?.

-precisamente-respondió Inuyasha.

-Lo entiendo, pero aún así no soy nada creyente. Este domingo solo fui a la iglesia por que me sentía sola. No esperaba oir música tan hermosa.

-el organo es nuevo -añadió Inuyasha-.

Pasearon en silencio por un momento.

-¿cuentas eso como una bendición?- pregunto kagome- me refiero al organo nuevo.

-si, por supuesto que si.

-.¿Qué mas?

El no respondio nada enseguida.

Kagome penso en su esposa, sun esplendida casa, su cuarto de misica. Penso que seria muy interesante saber como habia llegado Inuyasha casarse con Kikyo.

¿acaso se abria cansado de salarios miseros? Y decidio irse por el camino facil la chica adinerada y talvez buena amiga, fuese lo que fuese parecia funcionar.

-me case muy joven y nunca pense en ser padre tan rapido. Cuando Rin llegó me sentí perplejo, no solo por que ella estaba ahí , si no por que era muy bella. Ya tiene seia años y todavía estoy estupefacto por mi buena fortuna.

-me gustaría conocerla-dijo kagome-.

-la conoceras, te encantara, tu tambien vivias en Londres ¿verdad?.

-si. Viví en la ciudad estatal y me dedique a la actuación, muy a pesar de mis padres. Pero ami nunca me importo su desaprobación.

-eres actriz debi haberlo imaginado

-tambien cantante y bailarina

-todavia trabajas-pregunto el-.

-no, lo deje hace años después tuve relaciones y fueron los errores mas grandes de mi vida, luego me junte con otro persona

-¿tambien era actor? -la voz de Inuyasha sonó divertida, que era lo kagome pretendía.

-Ah¡ no. Era un hombre de negocios, tenía la firme creencia de que si daba de comer y proveía para los gastos de la casa cumplia su parte.

-Bueno-comento Inuyasha-, ¿Por qué no? Se trata de una tradición largamente establecida sólo que antes se llamaba esclavitud.

-Que bueno que comprendas-respondió ella algo sarcástica-.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-No.

-todavía no me explicas por que te mudaste en este pueblo en particular.

-No se lo he confesado a nadie –repuso ella-, pero conocí a un hombre, él era muy especial, encantador, gracioso, el hombre ideal, vivimos juntos dos años pero él estaba enfermo del corazón y un día de repente enfermo y murió, la casa donde vivíamos era de el y tuve que marcharme de ahí. Tenía muy poco dinero vi la cabaña en venta y la compre.

-No se porque te cuento esto. No es muy interesante-replicó kagome-.

-me parece fascinante-respondió él-.

-Pero creo que ya es hora que regresemos con los demás.

-por su puesto.M e encanta tu jardín espero que haya oportunidad de verlo a la luz del día.

…………….

Eso paso el jueves. El domingo siguiente, por la mañana, la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la cabaña de kagome. Ella tenía la intención de pasarse la mañana leyendo.

Sin embargo , poco después de las once la interrumpio el repique del timbre de la puerta.

Kuroro dio dos ladridos.

Asombrada, pero sin alarmarse kagome encontró a una niña pequeña que vestia pantalones vaqueros , tenis y un anorak empapado tenía el pelo oscuro como el carbón peinado en trenzas y tenía el rostro sonrojado por el frio.

-Señorita Phipps?...

CONTUNÚARA…

Bueno espero que les guste esta obra la saque de un libro y decidí hacerla con los personajes de inuyasha


End file.
